Talk about it
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry Potter is depressed after the war. He's spiraling and his friend is worried. (It's better than it sounds or so I hope) Disclaimer : I own nothing it all goes to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was pissed. He was now 20 years old. It was after the war and he was depressed as hell. He was sitting in a bar but according to the rules of the meeting Hermione had set up he wasn't allowed to drink. Hermione had set up a group after getting certified as a psychologist. He was of course forced to attend. He was to talk to people he didn't know about his problems. He never spoke just stared and listened to what they had to say. The group was a bunch of Muggles they wouldn't understand what he was going through. Hermione wouldn't let him anywhere near the magical counter part.

Harry assumed it was because most people hated him and thought that he'd gone Dark after the war. They blamed him for the Death Eater attacks on their families. Blamed him for the deaths. Some still wanted to know him because of his fame. He'd gone to University and was working at a bank under constant glamour. He hid from everyone in the magical world and he knew they wanted to find him bad. He only showed up for Wizengamont meetings then would use a Port Key in his Head of House ring to leave before anyone talked to him.

Hermione glanced over at him in worry. He took his bottle of Mountain Dew and toasted her taking a drink. His ring also provided a glamour so he didn't have to cast the spells himself. The next person he had to listen to sat in front of him. It reminded him of the time his aunt ranted on about hearing one of the neighbors daughters going speed dating. She'd looked it all up and he'd been forced to listen.

"My names Dudley." Harry started and actually focused on the person across from him. It was his cousin. Only he wasn't as big as he remembered. In fact he was skinny, and actually looked well built. "I was told you don't talk though do you?" Harry just blinked and took another sip of his drink. "Uhm this is my first time here. My boyfriend told me about this place."

Boyfriend? Dudley was gay? That was news to him.

"Really, Big D?" Harry scoffed, Hermione was passing and tensed, Dudley looked scared, "My name is Harry. " Dudley drained of color. "and I'm your freak cousin. It's very nice to meet you."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded alerting everyone in the room. She pulled Harry from his chair. He glared at her everyone now knew his name. "I think..."

Harry jerked away and sat back down taking yet another sip of his drink. He stared at his cousin hard. The man was almost shaking.

"Leave us, Hermione." Harry said, "After all this is what you wanted isn't it? Me to talk about my problems?"

"Not like this!" Hermione cried looking panicked she knew seeing his family wasn't healthy in his condition. "Harry, really why don't you go home? You have a meeting in the morning don't you?"

Harry scoffed that was a nice safe way to say he had to go sit in his two seats on the Wizengamont.

"Harry." Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklbolt walked over while looking around. "I've been looking all over for you. I called at your house but your maid..." nice way to say house elf. "told me you were with Hermione. It's rather urgent. "

Harry sighed and stood. He grabbed Hermione's notebook and pen and wrote down his number for Dudley. He ripped the page off and handed it to him.

"Call me and we'll catch up, Big D." he looked his scared cousin in the eyes. "You might want to try coming on Monday or Wednesday nights. I always come on Friday."

"Sure, Harry. " Dudley stood and held his hand out. "I'll catch up with you later."

Harry nodded and took his cousin's hand. Shocking Hermione who suddenly beamed.

* * *

Harry walked into the Wizengamont to shock silenced.

"We didn't think you'd actually find him." the court recorder said. "Welcome, Lord Potter-Black. "

Everyone watched as Harry's eyes slid over to Narcissa Malfoy who was watching him as if he held the fate of her whole world in his hands. Then again he actually did. His eyes slide to the middle of the court room sure enough Draco and Lucius Malfoy were watching him just as the woman was. They were shackled. He walked over and pulled out his wand releasing the chains.

"I'm in a rare good mood today." he told the prisoners. "Don't make me regret it. "

They both nodded their thanks as he walked over to the seats he held on the Wizengamont and sat.

"Lets begin the trail of Draco and Lucius Malfoy."

After several hours of arguing Harry stood effectively shut everyone up.

"The muggles have a thing called Parole . " He told them. "They can get out of jail but have to check in each week with a court appointed official. I think therapy once a week would also be good. As part of the Parole they have to stay away from other accused Death Eaters. They must get jobs that will help the community to regrow and be better than before and must spend at least 38 hours a week helping at one of our Wizarding Orphanages. By that I mean actually going and interacting with the children. Muggle-born. Pure-blood and Half-blood alike. "

Everyone stared at him but his eyes were on the two Death Eaters. Staring into their very souls challenging them.

"Also for his deeds as a loyal servant of the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy will be sentenced to one year without magic and must live as a Muggle for such time. Also Draco Malfoy shall be limited on which spells he can use. A binding will be put on him and his new wand so he can only do first year spells. This will also be in effect for a year. I have a nice property in a lovely neighborhood that they can stay in for the year. I'm also willing to be the one they check in with and I know a great Therapist that they can go to. Also i will take charge of the finances and give them allowances."

Hermione would kill him yes. But call it payback for making him go to those horrid meetings.

"All in favor of Lord Potter-Black's proposal?" Kingsley asked, blinking at the boy to say he was shocked was an understatement. Everyone instantly raised their hands as they always did when Harry actually spoke up with his ideas. "Passed. "

"I will do the bindings myself." Harry told them approaching the two men. "That way I can remove them whenever I see fit."

"Of course." Kingsley nodded meeting him there.

Harry quickly and silently did just that.

"Kingsley ." He looked at the man he'd fought beside." I would like very much if you didn't tell anyone where I was when you found me."

"Of course not, Harry."

* * *

Harry stood waiting for the Malfoy men to get dressed in Muggle clothes. Narcissa was beside him in a nice dress that was Upper-Middle class. She seemed fine with it. The two men joined them and Harry walked off knowing they would follow. He walked them in to a room and looked around. It was empty. He made a Port Key.

"Grab it. " he ordered them. "I want to get out of here before the media swarms."

They grabbed it and were soon whirling through the air. They landed in the entrance of number 7 Privet Drive. He banished the Port Key and looked around.

"Where are we?" Lucius asked, looking around the the entrance way. "I mean our address."

"Number 7 Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surry." Harry replied, "There isn't a Witch, Wizard or Sqiub around here and only one family knows of the existence of magic. That would be the family in #4 and if I hear you have any contact with them I will throw you back as fast as I got you out." He stared at them letting them know he wasn't joking around. "That is if I cannot convince them to help you."

With that he showed them around to the well furnished home. He'd actually been trying to get these two out for awhile now. He'd decorated or rather Hermione had. He showed them how to use everything and told them what it was for. He then took them outside and showed them the yard and walked them up and down the neighborhood. He took them to the nearest market and explained Muggle money and everything to them then walked them home and helped them put everything away.

"Harry?" Harry turned he was coming out of the Malfoy's house getting ready to go to his Aunt and Uncles to explain what was going on. The Malfoy's had come out with him. Harry looked at his aunt. "H-Harry?"

"I was coming over to see you." He said, "Shall I come over for dinner then?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Petunia nodded, motioning to her house across the street . "Hurry, over." she glanced at the Malfoy's "Uh, friends?"

"I'll explain everything when I arrive." Petunia nodded, "Good bye then. " he said to the Malfoy's "I'll be back after work tomorrow. That's around noon."

The three nodded.

"Good night, Potter." Draco called, after him. shocking his parents. "and thank you."

Harry just waved over his shoulder and followed his shaken aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry flinched as he entered the house he'd grown up in. His aunt glanced at him and rushed him into the kitchen. Dudley started at the sight of him. A man Harry knew very well was sitting next to him. The man stood and looked around wanting to flee.

"Bill." Harry nodded and sat. Bill sat again and pulled at his collar. "Tell me how you met my cousin, Bill."

Bill blinked.

"He came looking for you." Bill said instantly, "He and your aunt got into the Leaky Cauldron. Fred and George held them hostage in their shop while summoning Snape." He stopped as if waiting for a question. "Your aunt kept asking for him."

"They know each other."

"Yes, well, Snape came told them you were fine that no one knew where you were and to get out of the Wizard World and go back to the Muggle world where they belonged. "

"He was having a bad day then." Harry said mostly to himself though everyone heard him. " Go on."

"I was there and offered to take them home and explain , sort of, what happened. " Harry's eyes flashed. "I glossed over a lot. " Bill assured him. " Just what they needed to know."

Harry gave him a studying look. Then nodded.

"Fine." He relented. " I am here to inform you of the family I just left across the street." Petunia served dinner. "They are the Malfoy's." Bill choked on his food and Dudley quickly looked at him worriedly. " Lucius Malfoy is a Pure-blood Head of House. But was on the opposite side. But it was only to protect his family. He was forced to take the mark by his father. He didn't want to serve but did so to keep his family safe. "

"Really?" Bill asked, "Seriously? Please tell me you didn't just take his word for that, Harry?"

"We held a trial and I saw the memories under Truth Serum. " Harry replied, "I have bound his magic for one year. He is going to therapy and must live like a muggle during that time. " Harry hadn't touched his food. " His wife Narcissa asked to have her magic bound as well so she could go through the experience with her husband. She lied to the Dark Lord in the end. Telling him I was dead when i wasn't . " he rubbed his head. Flash backs were threatening him. "The son is Draco he was originally only supposed to have his magic bound so he could use first year spells but he chose to go through the same punishment as his father. We hated each other during school. He was forced to take the mark to protect his family after I got his father sent to Azkaban the first time. " he really rubbed his head. "They are on Parole . I manage their money and give them an allowance. They go to therapy and have to check in with me once a week. "

Dudley and Petunia glanced worriedly at each other.

"They know nothing of our world?" Petunia asked. Harry shook his head. Bill was frozen in shock he made a note to inform all living members of the Order. "Do you think they will let us help them?"

"I doubt Vernon would like that."

"Dad's dead." Dudley replied. Harry looked at his cousin. "He died of a heart attack the year we moved. A few months after as a matter of fact. He never got to come home. We did a lot of thinking and we've accepted what we did was wrong..."

"I 'll talk to them tomorrow. " Harry stood, "I need to use your phone. Is it still in the same place?" Petunia nodded and Harry quickly went into the hall and dialed . "Hermione, I need you to come and get me. I'm at my aunts house. ... don't ask questions just get here ... fine."

He hung up and slid down the wall clutching his head. The memories were back.

* * *

Hermione parked in the drive way and ran up to number 4. She knew people were watching but didn't care. She was dressed as a Muggle and she was in a hurry. Bill Weasley greeted her at the door supporting Harry.

"He collapsed." Bill explained loud enough for everyone to hear. "He came over for dinner to talk to his cousin and Aunt. After awhile he asked to call you then collapsed. "

"Yes." Hermione said noting that the three of them looked worried and the Malfoy's across the street. " He's not been feeling well lately. I'll get him home and in bed. I'll take care of him don't worry."

Bill had strapped Harry in to the front seat of Hermione's car. She gave them a smile and a wave and drove off . She was worried and scared. Harry hadn't collapsed like this since they'd gone off to University together in America to get away from everything. They'd both been bad back then but Harry had frequent panic attacks and would collapse when the memories got to bad. He had had to start taking classes on line when it got so bad he refused to leave the apartment. They had moved back here only a year ago both having degrees. Hermione had admitted to use a few spells to take knowledge out of books and implant it her head. That's why she'd graduated so early. She'd breezed through everything so fast it had shocked the school. Harry had done lesson after lesson ahead of time to keep his mind on something anything. He had moved from one degree to three. Two being in Profiling and Criminal Justice. His first being Forensic Accounting.

Hermione drove to Grimmauld Place and let them in. She hadn't wanted to bring him back here but he had insisted. She lay him on his bed and changed him with Magic. She sighed and called for Kreacher to get her some tea. She already knew it was going to be a long night and this was going to set Harry back in his healing. He only ever left the house on Friday , and Wizengamont Meetings happened. Otherwise he stayed in. He hadn't even gone to the memorial services held at Hogwarts each year.

Sure enough Harry woke screaming an hour later.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the door to see Hermione Granger standing at his door with the people from across the street . He let them in and lead them to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to have to come ." Hermione said as everyone sat down. "But Harry had a very rough night last night and is once again refusing to leave the house. " The Malfoy's noted she looked tired.

"Is Potter alright?" Narcissa found herself asking. " You said he refuses to leave the house?"

"Yes, since the war Harry has been experiencing Agoraphobia. " Hermione replied, everyone looked at her." Agoraphobia is a type of anxiety disorder in which you fear and often avoid places or situations that might cause you to panic and make you feel trapped, helpless or embarrassed.

With agoraphobia, you fear an actual or anticipated situation, such as using public transportation, being in open or enclosed spaces, standing in line or being in a crowd. The anxiety is caused by fear that there's no easy way to escape or seek help if intense anxiety develops. Most people who have agoraphobia develop it after having one or more panic attacks, causing them to fear another attack and avoid the place where it occurred.

People with agoraphobia often have a hard time feeling safe in any public place, especially where crowds gather. You may feel that you need a companion, such as a relative or friend, to go with you to public places. The fears can be so overwhelming that you may feel unable to leave your home.

Agoraphobia treatment can be challenging because it usually means confronting your fears. But with talk therapy (psychotherapy) and medications, you can escape the trap of agoraphobia and live a more enjoyable life." she quoted. "That's the definition. He's not been dealing with it that well and yesterday set of a serious attack so he's locked himself in his bedroom wardrobe again. "

"His wardrobe!" Narcissa cried hand on her heart in shock."Now why would he do that?!"

"Because it's bigger then the cupboard under the bathroom sink where he used to hide." Hermione replied, noting Petunia and Dudley seemed in pain at hearing this. "I spelled all the smallest places so he couldn't hide in them. I'm working on getting him to actually sleep in his bed but he freaks out when I try it."

"Are you together?" Draco asked, Lucius gave him a hard look. "I mean it's none of my business but you two have been close since school."

"Harry is like my little brother." Hermione laughed, "nothing else and don't worry, Draco Dudley asked me the same question." Dudley looked away blushing and scratched his cheek. He'd actually blurted it out as soon as she'd arrived this morning. "Now on to the matter at hand. This Petunia and Dudley Evans they have agreed to be your guides into the Muggle world as long as you teach them about the magical world. I think it would be a great opportunity for all of you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Draco asked, Lucius smacked him upside the head. "He couldn't have sent Longbottom or something?"

"I am to be your therapist . "Hermione explained, "and Neville is teaching at Hogwarts at the moment. you wouldn't have opened your door to Luna."

"No way." Draco agreed nodding his head. His parents frowned at him. "What? That girl is creepy!"

Hermione giggled at that.

"You would have been more excepting of the Weasley's I presume but except for George , Charlie and Bill we aren't talking to them." Hermione sighed, that was a sore subject with her as she had once loved Ron. " So really I was the only choice."

"We're supposed to speak to you?" Lucius asked, "Divine justice I would guess."

Hermione smirked at that.

"did Severus survive the war?" Lucius was staring out of the sliding door in to the yard. " I was going to ask Potter."

Hermione sighed.

"Please don't bring up Prof. Snape around Harry." She finally asked, the three Malfoy's stared at her in shock. " It's a very sore subject but no Prof. Snape did not survive. He was bitten by Nagini and we were unable to get anyone to him in time to save him. " she looked wistful at that. " Harry is very upset about that. " she added though it was more to herself. " I am very sorry. "

"What about Blaise?" Draco demanded, " Theo? Pansy?"

"They all evacuated when the school was evacuated. " Hermione cleared her throat. It was a good thing she'd come Harry would not have been able to stand this. "But they all came back to fight. " she smiled, "They fought on our side and all of them are safe. Blaise is seeing a mind healer and is in St. Mungos Mental Ward. He admitted himself. Theo is currently in Kathmandu with his wife Daphne Greengrass, and I'm going shopping with Pansy and Astoria tomorrow. I'll tell them you say hi. "

Draco was blinking rapidly. Holding in his reaction. His friends had come back and fought in the battle? But they were all okay and ...

"I have to see Blaise. " he spoke. He shook his head. "I mean am I allowed to see Blaise?"

"I will ask Harry." Hermione pulled out a cell phone and texted. She waited and a message popped up. "Oh, well it seems Harry has scheduled you two appointments at St. Mungos for check ups because of your stay in Azkaban. He wants me to take you of course. He also says that he thinks it would be good for Blaise if you stopped by."

Draco let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed and ran fingers through his hair and hoped that Hermione stuck to the story of Snape being dead. It was what the man wanted anyway. No one knew he was alive except for him and Hermione. The door to his wardrobe jerked open and he stared up at said man.

"Having another bad day, Harry?" Severus asked, caressing Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He nodded. " Come out of there you need to eat." He knew Harry would come because he knew he was the only one who could get Harry to eat. Harry came out of the wardrobe and right into the man's arms with a content sigh. Severus smirked to himself. Harry had nursed him back to health from the bite. Severus had had anti-venom on him that night because the Lovegood girl had told him to and Harry and his friends all swore by her. He was thankful. It had allowed him to live long enough for Harry's house elf to bring him to this house and start healing him. Winky and Kreacher had tended to him for three days before Harry and Hermione had come and tended to him. He'd even gone to America with them. He was now Evan Prince a well known Potions Master. He'd been living a triple life for years. He'd lived a double life that only Lily had known about back in school when he graduated everything piled up on him. He had began taking care of Harry's Potions when he was well enough to brew. He had also taught Harry Occlamancy the proper way which was how he had discovered that Harry loved him. He'd confessed that he loved Harry too and now they were lovers that was when Harry was well enough. "I'll adjust the Potion again."

"It's not that." Harry mumbled in to his shoulder. "I got the Malfoy's out last night. I set them up just the way I told you I was going to...but I went to my aunts house across the street. I found out that Bill is dating Dudley and Vernon is dead. That Dudley and Petunia are going to help the Malfoy's and that I had to do some quick spell work to make them forget that they talked to you at all. I had Hermione take care of George last night. She's supposed to tell them you are dead today. "

Severus tilted Harry's head back and kissed him. As always Harry responded with sheer desperation. They kissed until Harry's phone vibrated breaking them apart. Harry fished it out of his pocket trying and failing to be irritated. Stupid mood stabilizers. That was one potion he was on after having at least two mental breakdowns and trying to kill himself. Needless to say that that hadn't gone over to well with Hermione and Severus either time. Severus had started him on the Mood Stabilizer potion after the second attempt when it was clear he needed more than just his anti depressant Potion.

"Hermione says that Draco is in seeing Blaise right now." Harry sighed, "Lucius is getting his check up."

Severus nodded and lead Harry , by the hand, down to the kitchen. He sat him down and set a plate of sandwiches in front of him along with some juice.

"eat." he ordered. Harry obediently began eating slowly taking little nibbles and sips. "Harry, love, if you don't start eating some of the Potions you are on will begin hurting you. They are very powerful."

"I know." Harry said looking at the Potions in front of him. He grabbed one and sniffed it." Vitamin Supplement." he said and downed it. "Cuze it smells like Oranges. " he grabbed the next one that looked the same. "This one is the Calcium Supplement. " he downed it. "Cuz it smells and tastes like milky chalk. " Severus scoffed and chuckled, Harry took the next one. " Mood Stabilizer ." he drank it and grabbed the last one. "Anti-Depressant. *" he drank it. "I'm sorry I'm not getting better, Sev. " he was nibbling again. " I do go out every Friday."

"Only because you don't want Hermione to curse you." Severus laughed and ran fingers through Harry's hair. Kissing his temple. "Even I go out, Harry."

* * *

Harry moaned and cried out. He was laying on his back in his bed with Severus on top of him inside him. One of his legs was over his lover's shoulder as the man thrust into him slowly. He wiggled around and tried to make his lover speed up he knew that Severus was once again trying to show him the joys of making love but Harry enjoyed hard fast fucking. This did nothing for him but drive him insane because he couldn't really feel it. He didn't know why he couldn't but he couldn't so he enjoyed the fucking because that he could feel and nothing felt better than being pounded into the mattress by his lover.

"Sev, please!" Harry cried desperately. "Sev, stop I need you! Please! I need you!"

Sev growled and slammed into his little love making him cry out in joy . They slammed their bodies together over and over as hard and as fast as they could. Severus didn't understand why this was the only way they could be together like this. He liked a good hard fuck as much as the next guy but sometimes he wanted to make love and take his time . Sometimes he wanted to listen to the delicious noises Harry made during it and listen to him beg for release. But this was the only way. He had his suspicions about it. He'd seen a lot of what happened during Occlemancy lessons but he'd never seen if Harry's uncle had ever raped him he was beginning to think he had and that's why he could only be with his love like this.

They both came crying for each other. Sev cast a few cleaning charms as he moved off of Harry who slid into sleep. This was the only time they could get Harry to sleep on a bed. Severus kissed Harry's lips and cast a few diagnostic charms to tell him if Harry had indeed been raped the results made his blood boil and made him want to go out and kill the damn man. Then he remembered that Harry had said he was dead.

Severus growled but settled down with Harry he knew that with a potion and few healing spells he could fix Harry's problem and swore to do so when his love woke up.

* * *

 **Okay, so I also suffer from Agoraphobia. I am on Vitamin supplements because I don't go outside I am also on mood stabilizers and anti-depressants so I thought Harry would be on them as well. The Calcium is because I figure after his abuse his bones would be weaker. You'll probably ask then why isn't he on Nutrition Potions as well that's simple he's supposed to be I just forgot to add it and don't feel like going back and putting in this late in the day. Because yes this is day for me.**


End file.
